Wave after wave
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Como para cualquier chico de quince años, para Mika ir de vacaciones solo con su familia era realmente aburrido, pero nunca pensó que empezaría a surfear ni albergar sentimientos por la persona que le enseñó a cabalgar las olas ¿Sería el inicio de un nuevo amor?¿O el de un corazón roto? Segunda parte de Historias de Kasukabe.


_**Desde ayer estoy on fire escribiendo, actualice un fic, he publicado dos y ahora también este~ Como se nota cuando se tiene tiempo libre para escribir! Espero que os guste**_

 **Wave after wave**

Las olas rompían suavemente con la arena, la gente corría de un lado de un lado a otro. Madres embadurnaban a sus hijos con crema y los padres iban intentando hacerse los fuertes no pudiendo abrir las sombrillas. Y luego estaba Ferid, su padre, que prefería pagar a otros para que le pusieran todo perfectamente junto a un par de margaritas para él, pues a su hijo de quince años no iba a emborracharle. Mika se aburría en la tumbona sin hacer nada, y con el calor que hacía su móvil se sobrecalentaba tanto que realmente no podía hacer mucho; además de que con nada se quemaba por lo que a menos que se bañase en crema solar no podía dar un paso fuera de la sombrilla.

Exhaló un largo suspiro cuando algo le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un grupo de surferos, cabalgando las olas de forma animada, lo cual resultaba bastante divertido.

-Uh Mikaela ¿Has visto acaso a alguien de ver?- Preguntó Ferid mientras apartaba su mirada de su revista del corazón, alzando sus gafas de sol de diseño mientras miraba a los lados en busca de alguna presa.- ¿Quién es?-

-No es nadie.- Bufó el rubio, pues su padre SIEMPRE estaba pensando que iba buscando ligar con alguien cuando realmente pasaba bastante del tema, no es como que no hubiera habido alguna chica o otro chico que le llamase la atención; pero tampoco era para tanto.- Siempre con lo mismo...Estoy observando a los surferos, parece divertido.-

-Oh eso, bueno la verdad es que no lo recomiendo para jóvenes apuestos como nosotros.- Le replicó moviendo su coleta de su hombro al otro en un fabuloso movimiento de mano, a lo que el de ojos azules puso ponerlos en blanco con lo diva que era el de pelo plateado.- Además ya no estoy en edad para eso, pero si insistes.- Alzó la mano para que viniera uno de los camareros, pues estaban en la zona de la playa que su hotel tenía reservada para los clientes, con tumbonas cómodas, camareros y de todo. A veces no podía creerse que Ferid tuviera que ser tan pijo.- Tráigame una tabla de surf.-

-¿¡Qué?! No te estaba diciendo eso.- Protestó Mika mientras se erguía en la tumbona.

-Ton-te-rías. Después de todo seguro que puedes hacerlo bien, como todo lo que haces- Le contestó Bathory.- Además ya tienen tu tabla, aquí.- Señaló la tabla blanca y azul, la cual el adolescente tuvo que coger.- Venga, tienes que hacer ejercicio ¿o recuerdas tu adorable tripita de niño a los nueve años?-

El otro se sonrojó ya que el que había traído la tabla se comenzó a reír suavamete,

-¡Era normal para un niño!- Y dicho eso fue hasta la orilla.

Lo que decía su padre era una exageración, solo había estado algo rechonchito cuando era un niño, pero ahora se había desarrollado bien, tenía unas piernas fuertes, el pectoral marcado y los brazos tonificados. Después de todo hacía natación y corría todos los días con sus perra Krul, una spitz de tamaño mediano que solía ladrar a todo el mundo.

Resignado fue a la orilla, mirando a los demás con cierto miedo ¿Cómo esperaba superar a gente tan buena?

-¡Cuidado que paso!- Exclamó un chico de pelo negro que iba corriendo con su tabla a toda prisa. Más Mika se quedó paralizado observándole; su tez morena a causa de pasarse horas en la playa, una musculatura más desarrollada que la suya y una sonrisa que iluminaba tanto como el sol ardiente de verano. A sus ojos él era muy atractivo, aunque en realidad estaba haciendo el payaso, con su traje de neopreno a medio poner , dejando su torso al descubierto, y andando descalzo sobre la arena mientras soltaba.- ¡Quema quema quema quema quema quema quema quema quema quema quema quema quema!-

-¡Eh Bakayuu llegas tarde!- Protestó una rubia de dos coletas que se encontraba en el agua junto a un chico de pelo rosa.

La verdad es que le pareció algo desconsiderado y Mika esperaba que le respondiera con otra grosería, por lo que el tal "bakayuu" que para él era más el surfero buenorro, solo dijo.

-¡JODER COMO QUEMA!- Palabras muy elocuentes.- ¡Quema quema quema quema quema!-

Estaba tan centrado el correr por la arena mientras dejaba claro lo caliente que estaba que no pudo frenarse cuando se percató del rubio que estaba mirando a sus amigos de mala manera. Así fue que el moreno acabó encima del rubio, tumbado sobre su tripa y soltando un quejido de dolor.

-¡Per-perdona!- Exclamó Mika con la cara roja, mezcla del calor y del sonrojo que le provocaba el tener la sudada, pero suave, piel del otro sobre la suya.- Debí apartarme.

-No te preocupes.- Le dijo después de soltar una melódica risa llena de alegría.- Son cosas que pasan, además no debí ir tan rápido.- Se excusó levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para que se levantase.- Vamos, las olas no esperan a nadie.- Una vez puso en pie al otro, estupefacto por el encanto del chico, se despidió cogiendo su tabla.- Nos vemos.-

Lo único que el rubio pudo hacer fue balbucear de mala manera una despedida, enfadándose porque normalmente mantenía la calma, pero todo había sido tan rápido que le dejó totalmente desarmado. Observó como el moreno ya estaba cabalgando una ola con gracia y elegancia, algo que uno no se esperaba por su torpe forma de moverse antes en la arena. Por lo que decidió que sería mejor aprender surf si quería que volver a encontrarse para luego tener algo que hablar, tampoco tenía que ser tan difícil ¿no?

No.

Definitivamente era demasiado complicado ¿¡Cómo narices se mantenían tanto tiempo de pie en aquel pedazo de madera del demonio?! Era alguna especie de brujería, o se ponían pegamento sobre los pies porque no podía lograrlo. Lo intentaría una última vez y sino debería de intentar subirse a esa especie de toro mecánico marino infernal. Son cuidado empezó por estar de rodillas sobre la tabla, que era fácil, luego poco a poco fue levantándose, temblando un poco, hasta así estar de pie con la espalda algo encorvaba. Ya llegaba diez segundos y pensaba que podría lograrlo, hasta que llegó una ola pequeña, la cual le hizo tambalearse, cayendo, y no sobre el agua donde tal vez solo molestaría a unos pecesillos que por casualidad pasaban por ahí, no, tenía que caerse sobre alguien, hundiéndole en el agua con él.

Automáticamente cuando salió del agua, con los ojos cerrados para evitar que el agua salada se le metiera en los ojos comenzó a disculparse varias veces, avergonzado por su pésima actuación. Y en vez de recibir una reprimenda solo escuchó otra vez esa preciosa risa.

-¡Ey tu otra vez!- Exclamó el moreno con un tono divertido.-

-¿Eh?- Finalmente abrió sus ojos azules, fijándose otra vez en él, ahora teniéndole cara a cara se fijó en que era muy guapo de cara.- Lo siento tantísimo yo...-

-No te preocupes, así estamos en paz ¿no?- Añadió una sonrisa a su pregunta, solo haciendo que las piernas del rubio flaqueasen ¿cómo podía ser tan adorable y a la vez tan atractivo? No podía ser humanamente posible.- ¿Tu también surfeas?-

No respondió, ya que estaba demasiado hipnotizado por la mirada verde de sus ojos, la cual era realmente radiante. Sus ojos no podían parar de mirarlos, eran...bueno tampoco se quedó mirando tanto a sus ojos como a su cuerpo. Sus músculos eran claramente de ejercitarse todos los días, no siendo exagerados, pero si lo suficiente para que se le marcasen ligeramente, no como los chicos de su academia que se pasaban horas entrenando y demás solo para presumir, no, su cuerpo se debía a su pasión por el deporte. Y su tez morena, para nada sacada de un salón de bronceado como los compañeros de su adinerada academia, sino que estaba besada por el sol. Tan solo le faltaba babear.

-¿Estás bien?¿Te ha entrado algo en los oídos?- Preguntó preocupado.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no! Perdona me he empanado, y no, no surfeo...aunque lo intento.- Añadió derrotado.- Pero no es lo mío-

-¡Tonterías! Nadie nace aprendiendo. Si quieres puedo enseñarte.- Propuso de forma entusiasta.

-¿A mi?-

-A ti.- Asintió.- Todo lo que te va a costar es hartarme a helados.- Ante aquella oferta solo pudo reírse ¡Qué inocente era! Pero su risa solo confundió al otro.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, es solo que podrías pedir cualquier cosa mejor.-

-¿Qué hay mejor que el helado? .- Respondió como si fuera un tema serio, extendiendo su mano hacia él.- Yuu Ichinose, un placer.-

-Mika Bathory.- Intentó no sonrojarse demasiado mientras apretaba su mano a modo de saludo.- Lo mismo que yo digo-

-Bien Mika ¡Vamos a enseñarte a surfear!- Exclamó entusiasta.

Así se pasaron todo el día, primero enseñándole a como mantener el equilibrio y a no caerse, lo cual puso muy nervioso al aprendiz, pues Yuu no se cortaba en tocarle las piernas para indicarle que tenía que mantenerlas firmes, palpándolas y explicándolo todo con paciencia. Le sorprendía que alguien tan enérgico pudiera ser tan tolerante a la hora de enseñar, por suerte para ambos, Mika era un chico muy inteligente que aprendía con rapidez. Para la puesta de sol ya estaba subiéndose a unas olas pequeñas, probando alguna vez unas medianas.

Aunque no tenía ni punto de comparación con la gracia y agilidad que tenía el moreno, metiéndose por dentro de la ola, subiendo y bajando sin problema alguna. Lo que más le gustaba era que cuando surfeaba tenía una enorme sonrisa, de la cual seguramente no se había dado cuenta salvo él. De hecho esa fue la razón por la que se volvió a caer, malditas y hermosas distracciones, aka Yuu Ichinose.

Saliendo de una vez por todas del agua se acercaron al puesto de helados, sentándose a la orilla de la playa mientras que el de ojos verdes comía su helado como si alguien se lo fuese a robar, mientras que Mika lamía poco su polo de frambuesa.

-Gracias por las clases Yuu, de no ser por ti creo que seguiría sin poder ponerme de pie.-

-No hay nada que agradecer, me gusta que la gente se interese por el surf, es lo que me apasiona y poder compartirlo con más personas es genial.- Se explicó sin más, lamiéndose los labios ya que estabas cubiertos de helado de vainilla.- ¿Y cómo es que te dio por ponerte sobre una tabla?-

-Ah bueno, es que me aburría ahí tumbado y me gustaba ver a los surfistas, por lo que decidí intentarlo.-

-Ya veo, pues me alegro, si quieres...-Titubeó un poco, apartando la mirada algo sonrojado cuando vio como Mika se metía todo el polo de golpe en la boca; era algo un poco gráfico y por alguna razón le provocaba un cosquilleo desconocido. -Pues...-

-¡AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO ALELADO!- Exclamó un hombre a las puertas de los treinta mientras andaba a zancadas hacia él.- ¡Vamos a abrir en media hora! Así que mueve tu culo.-

-Joder es el gilipollas de Guren.- Graznó Yuu mientras rodaba los ojos y se levantaba, cogiendo su tabla.- Voy a tener que irme.-

-¿Estás en problemas? Porque si quieres puedo ayudarte con ese matón.- El rubio estaba consternado ya que el otro hombre parecía que echara humo por la cabeza.

-Sí, ese gruñón es mi padre; trabajo en el restaurante junto a la playa por las noches. Lo siento, Mika, ya nos veremos por ahí-

Se despidió con la mano mientras corría hacia su padre dejando al otro adolescente con una sonrisa tonta, volviendo hacia su hotel, donde su padre se encontraba en su suit haciéndose la manicura y pedicura. Le contó sobre que había hecho un amigo y finalmente podía surfear de forma decente, lo cual alegró a Ferid, quien solo le decía _"ya te dije yo que te lo pasarías bien"_ ; porque era cierto que podía ser una diva y un tanto capullo, pero siempre se preocupaba por él...a su manera.

-Ah Mika, no olvidas que mañana vienen el tío Crowley con las tías Chess y Horn, iremos a algún sitio bonito a cenar ¿Vale?-

Le soltó después de decirle las buenas noches, saliendo de su habitación para así irse a echarse su sueño reparador de ocho horas con una mascarilla de algas marinas y sus pepinos sobre los ojos, mientras tenía su pelo con la mascarilla puesta y una toalla. Aunque le parecía exagerado podía recordar como de niño se divertía al verle con esa guisa, y juntos se ponía el pringue

A la mañana siguiente decidió madrugar para estar cuanto antes en la playa, ya que quería practicar para impresionar a Yuu cuando llegase. La verdad es que cada vez tenía más confianza y de caía con mucha menos frecuencia, atreviéndose a subirse a alguna de un tamaño algo grande. Agotado tras estar una hora en el agua fue a sentarse en la orilla, escuchó unos pasos venir, aunque era normal ya que mucha gente aprovechaba la playa para dar un paseo por la mañana. Junto a él se había puesto una joven con un uniforme de lo que parecía una buena academia, se había quitado los zapatos y calcetines para no mancharselos mientras que el viento hacía que algunos mechones del pelo morado, el cual llevaba recogido en una trenza salvo dos mechones que se dejaba sueltos justo delante.

-Tienes talento ¿llevas mucho tiempo surfeando?- Preguntó con amabilidad.

-Empecé ayer.- Le respondió un poco extrañado.

-¿Enserio?- La verdad es que ella se quedó bastante sorprendida.- Pues la verdad es que me recuerdas mucho al estilo de surf de alguien de mi pasado...-

Cuando dijo aquello lo soltó con un aire melancólico, lo cual conmovió a Mika y le hizo sentir curiosidad por ésta.

-¿Tu también surfeas?-

-Surfeaba, pero...en mi familia son muy estrictos y tuve que dejar el surf y a alguien muy especial atrás. Siento si te molesto a veces...-

-No pasa nada, a veces todos nos ponemos nostálgicos, es mejor soltarlo que otra cosa.- Como siempre se le habían dado bien los consejos y él se trataba de una persona amable con los demás, al y como Lacus y René no paraban de decirle.- No te conozco de nada, pero si tanto echas de menos el surf o a esa persona deberías intentarlo otra vez. Al fin y al cabo hay un punto en el que ya somos adultos y podemos decidir por nosotros mismos ¿no?-

Al terminar aquello volvió al agua, le parecía que se había entrometido demasiado en la vida de la chica, por lo que el pareció mejor volver a surfear. Para cuando estaba alejado de la orilla se giró, y ella ya no estaba. En su interior le deseó mucha suerte a aquella chica y que al final pudiera volver a hacer aquello que tanto echaba de menos, al igual que a aquella persona.

Pasó media hora hasta que escuchó de nuevo a alguien gritando _"QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA"_ sabiendo claramente quien era aquel alborotador. Por lo que Mika alzó el brazo y le saludó mientras se encontraba sentado en la tabla, con el agua mojando sus piernas, lo cual era realmente relajante. Como un torpedo Yuu se puso de rodillas en la tabla y remó con los brazos a toda velocidad exclamando:

-¡MIIIIKA!.- Cuando llegó a su lado alzó la mano, para chocarla con el otro.- Que bueno volver a verte.-

-Sí.- Asintió con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, chocándola con él.- ¿No estás cansado después de trabajar?-

-Claro que lo estoy, por eso hasta hace veinte minutos estaba durmiendo ¡Pero siempre tengo ganas de meterme en el agua!- Proclamó con una ilusión infantil.-¿Vamos a ver si conseguimos hacerte un maestro surfero?-

En vez de responderle el rubio ya se encontraba moviéndose hacia una ola que iba aproximándose.

-¡Demasiado dormido Yuu-chan!- Sacó la lengua solo para provocarle.

Lo cual surgió un efecto inmediato, nadando a toda prisa para llegar a su lado. El sol estaba dando muy fuerte, pero cuando tenías al mar salpicándote y rodeándote por todas partes a penas lo notaba. La verdad es que podía entender porque a Yuu le gustaba tanto surfear, especialmente cuando se metían dentro del túnel de agua y ésta les rodeaba por completo; era una experiencia increíble. Hacia años que no se lo pasaba tan bien de vacaciones, también porque en su "familia" realmente no había niños, también porque Ferid era un padre soltero que realmente no tenía familia, más sí tenía amigos de toda la vida a los que llamaba tíos. Tampoco podía quejarse, pero sí que le hubiera gustado un hermano pequeño u mayor, incluso un primo le habría valido. Más Yuu era más que un primo, debía de admitir que le gustaba mucho y se sentía genial a su lado.

Hicieron una pausa para hincharse a patatas fritas como a las seis, siendo ya algo tarde para comer, pero era lo que pasaba cuando te divertías tanto que olvidabas hasta comer. Se encontraban sentados sobre sus tablas, que estaban en el suelo, charlando amenamente sobre cosas sin importancia; el colegio, anécdotas y demás.

-¿Y no tienes ninguna novia esperándote en Kyoto?- Saltó Yuu de repente.

-Bueno la verdad es que...-

-¿Tienes novio?-

-Em...no...-El de ojos del cielo despejado titubeó.- ¿Pero te molestaría que lo tuviera?-

-¿Eres tonto? Me da igual que te guste una cosa o otra; la verdad es que a mi me da un poco igual.-

-¡A mi también!- Exclamó tal vez un poco emocionado, por lo que decidió preguntarle otra cosa para apartar aquel tema algo vergonzoso- Y qué es lo que te gusta tanto del mar?-

-Hmmm pues que cuando entro a nadar o surfear es como que me olvido de lo que hay en tierra, solo estoy yo y todo ese agua; no tengo preocupaciones ni deberes. Me ayuda mucho cuando tengo malos días.- Al terminar sus mejillas estaban algo azoradas, avergonzado por la confesión.- Seguro que te suena a algo est-.

-Estupendo.- Finalizó el de ojos azules, clavando su mirada en la suya. Ninguno apartó los ojos del otro.- La verdad es que te envidio, yo como mucho me pongo a escuchar música, pero cuando surfeo contigo es mucho mejor que una sesión con el mp3. Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.- Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Yo también.- Contestó correspondiendo a su sonrisa con otra, inconscientemente acercándose más a él.- Enseñarte a surfear a sido lo más divertido del verano.-

-Awwww que bonitos son.- Exclamó una voz que Mika conocía de sobra.

No otro que Ferid, quien llevaba un sombrero masculino típico de la playa, con un conjunto muy veraniego y fabuloso; típico de él. Más tras él estaba Crowley con un bañador morado y una camisa hawaiana morada abierta, mostrando sus increíbles músculos; junto a él Horn llevaba una pamela y un bikini azul, a conjunto con su pareo blanco con transparencias, y a su lado Chess iba con lo que se suponía que era un bikini negro pero parecían más tiras que tapaban lo necesario.

Yuu parpadeó algo desconcertado y miró a Mika.

-¿Los conoces?- Preguntó mientras sin querer se le iban los ojos a los escotes de las dos chicas ¿Como podía ir con eso? Se les iban a salir en cualquier momento. Aunque Mika era más guapo. Agitó la cabeza pues esos pensamientos eran que habían surgido ese mismo día mientras cabalgaba las olas junto al rubio, algo que nunca le había pasado.

-Sí.- Suspiró resignado mientras ambos jóvenes se levantaban y se disponía a presentarle a su peculiar familia,- Él es mi padre, Ferid.-

-Holiii.- Saludó el nombrado agitando la mano.

-Y ellos son míos; Crowley, Horn y Chess.- Los fue señalando uno a uno.

-Que amigo más guapo te has echado, Mikaela.- Le soltó Horn solo para ver como ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban.

-Tienes toda la razón.- Añadieron a la vez Chess y Ferid, solo queriendo avergonzar más al rubio, cosa que iban logrando.-

-¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo?- Preguntó Crowley mientras extendía su mano para saludar al otro.

-Él es Yuu, es..-

-¡El chico que te ha enseñado a surfear!.- Exclamó Ferid dándole la mano con efusividad.- Muchas gracias, espero que no haya causado molestias.-

-Para nada, Mika a aprendido de forma rápida y...- En ese momento se fijó en el reloj de Ferid, viendo que ya tenía que ir yéndose.- Oh vaya, tengo que ir a trabajar.-

-No pasa nada, ha sido un placer conocerte Yuu.- Respondió Ferid mientras los otros asentían.

El moreno se despidió amablemente de todos, recogiendo su tabla, momento que Mika aprovechó para acercarse a él. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Podríamos quedar mañana? Es que nos iremos por la tarde y...-

-¿Tan pronto?.- Preguntó apenado.- Claro, además te daré algo.-

-¿Algo?- Ladeó la cabeza, algo confundido.

-¡Sí! Y ahora me tengo que ir, dale saludos a tu familia que son muy majos.- Alzó la mano para agitarle mientras corría hacia el restaurante de Guren.

Mika se quedó embobado, mirando como su figura iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Sin darse cuenta exhaló un suspiro y se giró, pillando a los otros cuatro con una sonrisa de complicidad.-

-¿Qué?- El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Con que te has echado un noviete?- Preguntó Ferid mientras los otros soltaban una suave risa, provocando que el joven se pusiera colorado como un tomate.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO!-

-Oh Yuu...po-podríamos quedar mañana.- Comenzó a imitarle Chess mientras se acercaba a Horn, poniendo ojos de corderito.

-Claro y te daré un regalo.- Le contestó, siguiendo con su pantomima.- Cierras los ojos para que te de un besito.- Le dijo poniendo morritos, solo provocando que el otro se pusiera más rojo.

-Con que "surfear" ¿eh?- Crowley le dio un suave codazo mientras guiñaba el ojo.- ¿Así es como lo llamáis los jóvenes de hoy en día?-

-¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE COSAS OS PENSÁIS?! ¡No es nada de eso!.- Exclamó moviendo los brazos de forma exagerada, solo exteriorizando la vergüenza que tenía-

-Uy me da que has dado en el clavo Crowley.- Canturreó Ferid haciendo un corazón la mano, solo provocando más risas entre los adultos.

-¡YA OS VALE!-

Y así siguió la noche, entre bromas de los mayores con su romance veraniego y con algunas anécdotas de las chicas y el pelirrojo entrando en cuevas y grutas. Como siempre les iba ir de aventuras, aburriéndose si se pasaban una semana en el spa como hacia Bathory. La verdad es que Mikaela solo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía que fuera mañana; ya que tenía muchísima curiosidad por lo que fuese a regalarle. Solo pensaba en sus dos tías diciendo que acabaría dándole un beso y... se cubrió con la manta, demasiado avergonzado. Malditos sean todo pensó para sus adentros, intentando conciliar sueño.

Al día siguiente fue incluso antes de tiempo, entre silbidos de los otros, a los cuales ignoró por ser unos capullos. Fue a la orilla, encontrándose ya al moreno metido en el agua, solo que esta vez sin tabla, limitándose a flotar sobre ésta. Decidió no decir nada; ya que se encontraba totalmente en paz y no quería amonestarle, pero lamentablemente no duro demasiado. Nada más percatarse de su presencia ambos se sonrieron.

-Has venido antes de lo que pensaba.-

-Sí...ya sabes después de esto.- Bajó la mirada, la verdad es que no quería irse de aquel lugar.

-Ya, pero para algo existen los teléfonos y el internet ¿no?- Intentaba animar a ambos mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.- Vale, quiero que cierres los ojos ¿vale?-

Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas ¿Podría ser verdad que fuese a besarle? De pensarlo las mariposas volaron en su estómago mientras asentía, cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente. Tampoco quería hacerse una idea equivocada, más en su interior solo pedía poder probar los tiernos labios de Yuu ¿cómo se sentiría besarle? Sintió una mano sobre su hombre, acelerando el pulso a un ritmo vergonzoso, y apostaría lo que fuese que ya tenía aquel rubor sobre sus mejillas. Pero nada de eso importo porque en realidad...no sucedió nada. Dejó algo como un collar en su cuello ya apartó.

-¡Abre los ojos!- Le pidió entusiasta. Al hacerlo vio una caracola partida por la mirada, la cual se había convertido en un colgante gracias a la tira de cuero. Era un detalle ya que se veía que era un colgante hecho a mano. Lo miró con una sonrisa, y antes de poder responder, el de ojos esmeralda volvió a hablar.- Así tendrás un cacho del mar, además mira.- Señaló en suyo, que acababa de ponérselo, se aproximó a él para juntar sus conchas, ya que era la otra mitad del suyo.- Y de paso no quiero que te olvides de mi; nos hemos conocido poco pero ya siento como si lo hiciéramos de toda la vida.-

Quería llorar de la emoción, de todos los regalos que le habían hecho este era el más bonito y el más valioso de todos. No sabía por donde empezar, aunque tampoco pudo; ya que alguien le interrumpió. Era la chica con la que se había encontrado la mañana anterior.

-Yuu-san...-

-Shinoa.- El nombrado pronunció su nombre con un visible enfado, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué haces tu por aquí? ¿No se supone que no te mezclas con gente como yo?- Añadió en un tono ácido.

-Siento si te ofendí...pero estaba confundida...- Empezó a trompicones.

-¡Me da igual! No es solo que cortases conmigo, sino que también a Mitsuba y Kimizuki. Me dejaste atrás solo porque no somos igual que los Hiragi y su mierda de élite¡Y por encima de todo abandonaste el surf cuando vinieron hasta ojeadores! Todo ese talento lo tiraste por los vestidos de niña pija con clases de piano o cualquier mierda del estilo.- Mika no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿Era de él quien hablaba con esa persona especial? Por un instante se sintió bastante celoso, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho por empeorar la situación; no era esa clase persona.- Me hiciste daño.- Añadió dolido.

-Lo que dices es cierto, y aún así...-Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal, más luego miró al desconcertado Mikaela y recordó sus palabras.- No he podido parar de pensar en ti y en lo mucho que hecho de menos todo eso. Por favor Yuu-san quiero volver a intentarlo...quiero volver a subir olas contigo y deseo estar junto a ti porque te quiero.-

Ella a irse, derrotada, pues después de todo había herido los sentimientos de su primer amor, alguien que le había dejado ser ella misma por primera vez, y entonces fue cuando Yuu la agarró de la muñeca y besó a Shinoa en los labios. En ese momento las olas no fueron las únicas en romperse contra la arena; sino que también las esperanzas y el corazón de Mika también lo hicieron. Pero tampoco podía ir y quejarse, apenas se conocían y si de verdad se querían...eran buenas personas.

Tardó un poco en responder pero cogió su tabla, echando a correr de vuelta a la habitación de su hotel. No lloró, aunque alguna que otra vez las lágrimas estaban por asomar.

Por suerte su familia no dijo nada, subiéndose a la limusina que les llevaría a el avión. El adolescente era un remolino de sensaciones, estaba alegre porque había aprendido algo nuevo y conocido a una persona fantástica, pero él ya tenía persona igual de genial. Pensándolo bien se habían conocido hace poco y era una tontería sentirse así, pero había algo en Yuu que le hizo abrirse más rápido que con nadie. Ni siquiera fue a despedirse, pensó mientras dejaba las maletas en el vehículo e iba subiendo a este.

Justo cuando el motor empezó a ponerse en marcha se escuchó a alguien gritando.

-¡MIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Él nombrado asomó la cabeza por la ventana, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a Yuu pedaleando como un loco mientras gritaba a los cuatro viento su nombre.- ¡MIIIKAAAAA! ¡VOLVAMOS A SURFEAR JUNTOS!-

Aquella vez lo pudo evitar que le escapasen unas lagrimitas de alegría mientras sacaba el brazo para despedirse del chico más encantador que había conocido mientras gritaba.

-¡SÍ YUU-CHAN!-

Ambos siguieron agitando su mano hasta que le perdió de vista y se volvió a incorporar con una sonrisa enorme, satisfecho pues al final él se había acordado de él. Su familia no comentó nada, si eso hablaban de volver otra vez el próximo verano o las siguientes vacaciones, ahora parecían no querer atosigarle.

Al llegar al aeropuerto el telefono de Mika vibró, y entonces vio un mensaje de alguien desconocido, frunciendo el ceño miró a ver quien era.

"De desconocido:

¿Cuándo vas a volver a pasarte? No quiero que se te olvide todo lo que te he enseñado"

No podía ser ¿cómo? No le había dado tiempo a intercambiarse números o correos para mantenerse en contacto; se le pasó por la mente buscarle en redes cual stalker, más eso era más fácil.

-¿Ya te ha escrito?- Preguntó Ferid con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Cómo?-

-Oh vamos, tenía que darte una pequeña ayudita ¿no crees?-

Se encogió como si no hubiera hecho nada, más su hijo le abrazó para agradecérselo antes de ir a guardarse su número, ya que los recuerdos y los sentimientos que había experimentado junto a él, aunque le causaran un poco de dolor, habían sido una de las experiencias más bonitas que había tenido, y estaba impaciente por volver a su lado.

 **Fin.**

 _ **Aunque es una segunda parte os la podéis leer, como siempre os recuerdo que la colección de Historias de Kasukabe, donde la inspiración para cada capítulo es de Shin-chan; solo para mostrar que se puede sacar algo bonito de una serie algo chorra.**_

 _ **Bueno espero no haber roto corazones con esto y que no me matéis, por favor, soy demasiado joven (?) La verdad es que estuve planteandome seriamente si hacer Mikayuu, pero en el cap de Shin-chan va de que se enamora de una chica de 28años que hace surf y como no él intenta ligarsela xD Y bueno lo que he hecho es añadir el final para que no sea todo tan doloros y con un poco más de azúcar~**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado**_

 _ **Att: FeuerImHerz**_


End file.
